ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
No-Ghost Sign
The No-Ghost Sign has been being used for the franchise in one form or another since it started with the first film in 1984. It was Designed by Michael C. Gross and is based on a no sign in Europe. Development The logo design is loosely based on the no signs of Europe. While Europe had the logo to the upper left, the rest of the world had the logo to the upper right. Lawsuit Harvey Famous Cartoons sued Columbia Pictures over the use of the emblem, which bears some resemblance to "Fatso"Fangoria #42 (Feb 1985) - page 63, one of the characters in Casper's ghostly trio. The suit was for 50 million[http://www.english.ufl.edu/imagetext/archives/v3_3/jackson/ Baby-Boom Children and Harvey Comics After the Code: A Neighborhood of Little Girls and Boys by Kathy Merlock Jackson and Mark D. Arnold page 24], plus the destruction of all Ghostbusters film prints, however it was dropped in 1986. http://www.law.fsu.edu/journals/landuse/vol131/CORC.HTMl#FNR33 Uses Official Ghostbusters II The logo was redesigned for the second film to giving it a different identity from the first film. The animated logo seen in the first chapter of the film shows it having both legs, which wasn't quite the same as the design used later in the film which had the ghost not showing it's right leg at all. The Real Ghostbusters Like the movies the No-ghost sign is used all throughout the series. However, the Icon Ghost is shown in the first and second intros, bumpers, and The Real Ghostbusters Pilot. For more info on the Icon Ghost, click here. Unofficial/Spoofs For Unofficial/Spoofs of No-Ghost Signs information, please go to Unofficial No-Ghost Logo Parodies article. References Gallery Overall EuropeSignforNo.jpg|No sign from Europe. From French-to-English reads,"ACCESS RESTRICTED to all passage(s) along this way" Ghostbusters Uses Ghostbusters GhostbustersSoundtrackFrontCoverCD.png|The American version of the Ghostbusters Soundtrack, which uses the North American version of the logo. Ghostbusters_(movie_poster_Europe).jpg|One of many posters in Europe Promoting Ghostbusters Ghostbusters II GB2firstmovielogosc01.png|The (GB1) no ghost sign as seen on the driver side of the Ecto-1 GB2firstmovielogosc02.png|The (GB1) no ghost logo patch on the tan uniform GB2footsc01.png|In chapter 01 "Start" of Ghostbusters II, the signs ghost without the no sign, showing off the second leg. GB2footsc02.png|In chapter 01 "Start" of Ghostbusters II, the signs ghost with the no sign, the second leg is still hinted at being there. GB2withoutfootsc04.png|The building sign in montage of the film GB2withoutfootsc03.png|The no ghost sign as seen on the driver side of the Ecto-1a GB2withoutfootsc02.png|The no ghost logo patch on the tan uniforms GB2withoutfootsc05.png|The no ghost logo patch on the dark gray uniforms GB2withoutfootsc06.png|Business cards with the no ghost logo GB2withoutfootsc01.png|The no ghost banner seen at the end of the movie during the credits Gb2logo.jpg|No Ghost Logo as seen in Ghostbusters II GB2withoutfootsc07.png|The no ghost logo on a cup and balloon in the montage ad Ghostbusters (2016) Poster2GB2016.png|Erin's logo patch, as seen in Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Fatso All four screen caps are from animated short "Fright from Wrong" by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios. FatsoFromCasperFrightfromWrongsc03.png|Fatso playing cards FatsoFromCasperFrightfromWrongsc02.png|The Ghostly Trio (Fatso is the middle one) FatsoFromCasperFrightfromWrongsc04.png|Fatso is holding the mean pills FatsoFromCasperFrightfromWrongsc01.png|A close up of Fatso Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Term